Typically, a WSN includes a plurality of sensor nodes connected wirelessly using a mesh network. The WSN is deployed to monitor either physical or environmental conditions. The monitoring may happen periodically without human intervention. The condition may include at least one of a temperature, sound, vibration, pressure, motion and pollutant. Based on the requirements, potential applications may be developed for deploying the WSN in industries for monitoring one or more such conditions.
The WSN application may also be used to actuate an electrical device. To actuate such an electrical device, a command may be sent wirelessly to a corresponding sensor node, where the electrical device is connected.
The process of developing such an application includes writing codes in the physical WSN based on components and wiring that are different from traditional coding techniques. However, the process of developing the application suffers from one or more of the following limitations: The sensor nodes of the physical WSN may contain a very low amount of memory. The low amount of memory available on the nodes may create difficulty for a developer to write the code in the sensor nodes for creating the application. Further, the developer may require knowledge of dealing with complex and low-level application programming interfaces (APIs) of various resources or niceties in the sensor node of the physical WSN.
Thus, in light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a system and a method to obtain resource details of the physical WSN and enable the developer to easily create the applications. Further, the system and method should not require the developer to have knowledge of complex and low-level APIs of resources in the sensor node of the physical WSN.